


No Need For Rivals

by Kennesaw



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Relationships: Dex Parios/Miles Hoffman/Grey McConnell, Grey McConnell/Dex Parios, Miles Hoffman/Dex Parios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	No Need For Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersianPenName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianPenName/gifts).



“So, I think we should have sex,” Dex said calmly, lowering her beer.

Miles’ paused an inch from his mouth as his eyes turned to give Dex the sideeye. On the other side of Dex, Grey spit out a fine mist of his beer.

“Which of us are you talking to?” Grey asked, incredulous.

“Both of you. Obviously.”

“That’s not obvious, Dex. Why would that be obvious? Did you start drinking before we got here? Hoffman, come on, she’s crazy, right?”

“I’m just trying to watch the game,” Miles answered, feigning nonchalance. He’d turned back to the television, but his attention was certainly on Dex sitting between the two men.

“It’ll cut the tension, you know? Just get it over with. You’ve both been inside me, and there’s a weirdness there, and this will, you know…”

“Make it one hundred times weirder?” Grey set his beer down on the coffee table, still staring at Dex.

“No, it’s like stress relief. Opening a steam valve. Other cliches. You’ve really never thought about it?”

“No, Dex. Just because I was in prison doesn’t mean…”

“Don’t be a child. I didn’t say you needed to sleep with each other, though, hmm, hot, now that I think about it.”

On the far side of the couch from Grey, the ghost of a smile crossed Miles’ lips. Grey was a man of the world in some senses, but surprisingly old-fashioned in others. And, difficult though it might be to admit, it was a little fun to watch him squirm.

“We’re not having this discussion. Let’s just watch the game. I came here for football and beer,” Grey continued to protest.

Dex gave him an unimpressed look and shrugged. She took a long sip of her beer and shifted on the couch, leaning on Miles’ shoulder. If there was anything that would make Grey get over himself, it was jealousy and competitiveness.

Grey scowled, but sat back, nursing his beer. Miles turned up the tv, the announcers were still doing pre-game coverage. Dex settled back against Miles and pulled her feet up onto the couch. She made sure they were just barely touching Grey’s leg.  
The trio maintained their silence as the game commenced, but none of them were truly paying much attention. Dex, already several beers in, shifted ever so slightly against Miles, while her feet had moved completely up against Grey’s leg. Keeping contact with the both of them, eventually Dex moved her feet onto an unprotesting Grey’s lap, as she had plenty of times before. New to the gesture, however, was the sense of electricity, the charge in the air.

The quiet grew heavy and charged, the game increasingly just background noise to the sport at hand. Almost unconsciously, Grey had placed a possessive hand on Dex’s leg. At some point, Miles’ arm had draped across the back of the couch, Dex wordlessly curling into the space. 

The slow, intimate crossing of physical barriers continued. Grey idly massaged Dex’s calves; Miles’ arm crept lower to curl across Dex’s stomach; Dex’s hand settled on Miles’ knee and thigh. The charge in the air was a current flowing through the three of them, but energy remained locked in the potential for an agonizing, anticipatory epoch.

Of course, it was Dex who finally broke the tension. Catching Grey’s eye, Dex then turned her face towards Miles’. Her hand moved gently to gently guide him down for a kiss. At the same time, Dex rubbed her foot along Grey’s thigh, edging higher. Grey sat mesmerized, a breath caught in his throat as he watched. Miles’ lips met Dex’s. It was brief, soft and teasing, with a deep hunger just below the surface. Breaking the kiss, Dex turned towards Grey with a questioning look.

For his part, Grey found himself unable to move. His eyes followed Dex’s lips as they parted with Miles’, then rose to meet her gaze. Dex couldn’t help smirking at the warm hardness in Grey’s lap. Slowly, she lowered her feet and rose from her spot against Miles. Shifting position on the couch wasn’t precisely as graceful as she would have liked under the circumstances, but in a moment she was face to face with Grey.

“Are you up for this?” Dex asked, inches from Grey’s face, her breath deep and steady, her eyes locked with his.

“Dex…” Grey took a breath, fortifying himself to say what came next. “Would you shut up and kiss me already?”

Dex rocketed forward, practically pouncing on Grey. Their lips met hungrily. Grey turned to meet Dex, his right arm moving around to pull Dex to him. Jealousy and arousal fought a brief skirmish within Miles, but the view quickly tilted the battle in favor of his libido. He found himself smiling. Dex and Grey pulled back from one another momentarily, and Dex turned to regard Miles.

“Come on, Hoffman. This isn’t a spectator sport.”

Miles grinned and moved to meet Dex, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck. Miles trailed a line of kisses along Dex’s jawline as his fingers traced familiar curves and edges.

“Grey?” Dex asked huskily, but he needed little encouragement. Grey turned and rose to kiss Dex as she turned her head, his hands moving eagerly down her shoulders and around her chest to capture her breasts in a massaging grip. Dex let out an involuntary moan as Grey’s ministrations were accompanied by Miles’ hands sinking lower to cup her ass.

The trio continued for a brief eternity, familiarity charged with the novelty of their situation. Dex rocked between the two men, pressing herself against Miles one moment, then grinding herself against Grey’s heat the next. At length, Dex came up for air, the three of them panting.

"Upstairs," she managed, standing up. Miles and Grey watched her go for a moment before trading a look. To their surprise, they both grinned and hurried after Dex.

They passed Dex's shirt on the stairs; her jeans lay on the landing. Her bra and panties led the way down the hall. As the two men reached the doorway to Dex's bedroom, they found her sitting on the edge of her bed wearing an expectant smirk and nothing else.

Grey and Miles paused, both admiring the view. As they took a step into the room, Dex held up a hand.

"This room is strictly a no pants area right now. None of the rest of it, either, really."

Miles looked at Grey, who shrugged and began pulling his shirt up. Miles followed suit in one quick motion, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Grey was in good shape, but gave a beleaguered chuckle as he glanced at Miles.

"Come on, man, that's just not fair."

Dex smiled and bit her lip, admiring the view and the two men kicked off their shoes and began to remove their pants. That was easy enough, but both balked at the last barrier, pausing self-consciously at their boxers: Miles' blue silk, Grey's plaid cotton. They traded glances again and looked to Dex.

"I've seen them both, you guys; you have nothing to be concerned about."

Miles and Grey chuckled nervously. They shared another look, then focused their eyes resolutely on Dex’s naked body in front of them. Almost together, they shed the last of their clothes. Dex grinned; they were both hard.

“Looks like maybe I should have suggested this earlier.” Dex leaned forward, beckoning them closer. She reached out and gently took hold of their cocks, soft and hard and hot in her hands. She stroked them idly, eliciting a groan from Grey. Toying with her boys, she smiled to see them try to maintain their composure.

“As much as I could do this for a while, and, whew, I could do this for a while, I feel like I’m missing out. I definitely don’t need this whole bed to myself.”

Dex wriggled back on the bed until she could lie back down on her pillows. Grey followed eagerly, sliding in beside Dex. He leaned down to kiss her while his free hand curled around her waist before sliding up to cup her breast. Miles took a moment, taking in the view, before leaning down to kiss Dex’s thigh. She moved her leg to give him better access as his lips teased her sensitive skin, moving slowly but inexorably upward.

Dex shuddered as Miles’ lips reached her vulva. She groaned and lifted her hips, pulling Grey harder into their kiss. Miles smiled to himself and laid gentle kisses around Dex’s labia, with the occasional lick. He was going to take his time with this.

Dex, somewhat awkwardly, reached for Grey’s cock with her right hand. He shifted to grant her access, while his kisses moved down her jawline to her neck. She sighed happily at the sensation, Grey’s warm shaft leaking precum onto her hand. She smiled and used the slickness as she stroked his member.

“This was a great idea,” she said to herself more than anyone.

“Shut up, Dex,” came the reply from both men.

In service to their invective, Grey returned his lips to Dex’s, passionate and hungry. With the same fervor, Miles’ focused his attention, finally, on Dex’s clit. His tongue traced circles around her responsive bud. Dex’s hand tightened on Grey’s cock while her free hand wound its fingers in Miles’ hair. She moaned, during and between kisses, before finally pulling away.

“Fuck me now,” she ordered. “There’s condoms in the bed stand. Hurry, god, I want you both inside me. There’s lube in there, too.”

Miles, not yet on the bed, moved to grab the necessaries, awkwardly handing one to Grey. Both men rolled the condoms over their members as quickly as possible, eliciting a quiet laugh from Dex.

“You want to do this or not?” Grey asked, smiling.

“Turn back over here and you’ll see.”

Dex turned on her side towards Grey, sliding a leg over his thigh as he turned towards her. Carefully, Grey positioned himself just at her vagina, barely making contact.  
“God, just get inside me, please.”

Grey smiled and slid into Dex, eliciting another moan as her warmth engulfed him. Miles laid down behind Dex, kissing her shoulder, running his fingers along her smooth skin. He’d already applied lube, so his hips aligned with Dex’s to get into position. Dex reached behind her to grasp his shaft and direct it to her waiting entrance. Miles took his time, carefully pushing his length into her. She curled into Grey, who stayed carefully still, pushing herself onto Miles. At last, his hips met hers and she sighed blissfully, both her men to their base inside of her.

“Oh, that is amazing,” Dex muttered into the bend of Grey’s neck.

She moaned as they both began to move inside her, alternating and answering strokes as they found their rhythm. Dex couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this already; it was ecstasy to feel them both simultaneously. Miles with his mindful, focused technique; Grey’s was rougher, passionate and completely absorbed in her. She could feel herself building to what she was sure would not be her only orgasm of the night. 

The explosion of sensation overwhelmed her for a moment, shuddering as she found herself pinned between them. She buried her face in Grey’s neck again, while her free hand cupped Miles’ ass behind her.

“Okay, whoa, just a…” she managed before they moved again, sending further quakes of pleasure through her. “That, oh, fuck, yes, please, don’t stop.”

Dex’s boys took her direction, though it was a question whether they could have done otherwise at that point. Grey’s hand held Dex’s hip, while Miles’ had moved to hold her left breast, his thumb idly stimulating her firm nipple. Grey’s thrusting intensified, sliding in and out of Dex with a confident strength.

“Dex, I’m gonna…” he whispered huskily.

“Yes, please, Grey, I want you to come in me. I want to watch you, I want to feel you, just…”

Dex found herself cut off as Grey convulsed, his cock buried deep in Dex’s vagina. He spasmed a few times, pulling her to him. He panted a moment, then kissed her deeply.

“Dex, jesus, that was…”he managed.

“You don’t have to tell me, buddy.” Dex smiled and wriggled back against Miles. “What about you?”

“I’ve got time. I’m pretty sure we have all night if we want.”

Dex sighed contentedly as Miles kissed her shoulder, moving ever so slightly inside her. She leaned forward to kiss Grey again, softly.

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
